


That Kiss

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, but no actual smut, smut is referenced, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: It’s amazing what one kiss can do. Inspired by the word ‘raw’.





	That Kiss

Peggy listened to Daniel’s steady breathing, her head on his chest. His heartbeat should have lulled her to sleep but she was wide awake, mind whirling at how far they had come in a few weeks. 

It was still fresh in her mind, that kiss and all. She’d always been a ‘take action’ kind of woman, and she certainly lived up to it. Admittedly, once she took action, she wondered if it was the right action to take. One look in his eyes told her it was the _only_ action to take. It was as if that kiss opened the floodgates, the delicate tap dance they had been doing around their feelings turning into an intense tango of pent-up desires. She wasn’t one to fall in bed with a man, but Daniel Sousa wasn’t just any man. He was the man she never knew she was waiting for, the man who showed his love for her not just through affection, but also through respect, trust and treating her as his equal. So into bed they fell, his bed tonight. 

She wasn’t new to sex, but she was new to the feelings that sex with Daniel brought out in her. There was something -- she couldn’t think of the right word -- that happened when they were together like this. It was as if she _were_ new to sex, feeling everything for the first time. The way her body thrummed, the guttural sounds she made, the pain/pleasure of his teeth on her flesh when he thrust into her, the sharp pulsing of her muscles around his hardness as she climaxed… these _were_ new sensations to her.

His breathing changed, and she thought he might awaken, but he only turned his head to the side. Poor dear, she thought with a smile. She’d worn him out. Again. For most people, Daniel included, sex drained energy, leaving exhaustion in its wake. For her, sex _was_ energy. She could go work for hours now, but she didn’t want to move from this spot. She'd grown accustomed to this spot over the past few weeks and she had no intention of straying from it.

The more she thought about it, the word ‘raw’ was the closest to what she was feeling. There were no pretenses between them, no hiding behind unresolved emotions and unspoken yearning. All of that had been resolved and spoken, and now it was just her and Daniel, stripped not only of their clothes but also of their inhibitions.

And she _was_ uninhibited with him, something she should have feared but didn't. He made her feel powerful, not vulnerable, when she lost control. Her pleasure was his pleasure. It was all new and invigorating and wonderful.

A yawn stretched her lips, taking her by surprise. Apparently Daniel wasn’t the only one who was worn out. Another new feeling for her. 

As she closed her eyes, she thought again about that kiss, with everything it had started and everything they would have because of it. And why she had waited so bloody long to do it.


End file.
